smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A True Miracle (Hero Stories)/Part 5
One morning, a few weeks into the pregnancy, Hero and Smurfette were called to the hospital by Doctor. When they arrived, they noticed something was covered up by a tarp. "I suppose you want to see the machine that me and Handy had been smurfing on?" Doctor asked. "Show us," Hero said. Doctor and Nurse removed the tarp to reveal a machine, which had a magic mirror connected to a smaller device. "This is the Ultrasound," Doctor said. "Are you two ready to smurf your first look at your little one?" Nurse asked. "Of course, I want to smurf it," Smurfette said. "Well, then, smurf across the bed and we'll get started," Nurse said. When Smurfette got onto the bed and laid down, she then seen Nurse put rubber gloves on and then dab a strange liquid on them. "What's that?" Smurfette asked. "Don't worry, Smurfette!" Nurse said. "It's a lubricating gel. It will allow the transmurfer to smurf smoothly, ensuring there is continuous contact between the sensor and your skin." Nurse then proceeded to lather the gel onto Smurfette's slightly grown baby bump. Smurfette giggled. "It's cold." "Let's get started... keep your eyes smurfed on the mirror," Doctor said, as he began to slowly move the sensor around Smurfette's stomach. Eventually, an image began to appear on the mirror. It did indeed resemble a baby Smurf, but they couldn't make it out if it was a male or a female. "We smurf a heartbeat," Doctor said. Hero and Smurfette smiled in delight as they looked at their future child on the screen. Eventually, Doctor had finished the test. "I still can't believe the blessing worked," Smurfette said, crying tears of joy. "After everything you've smurfed through, Smurfette!" Hero said. "You truly deserve it." "Just remember to smurf really good care of your baby," Nurse said. "Don't smurf into any stressful situations, since everything now affects the baby." "We promise to smurf what's best for the baby," Hero said. ... Over the course of the next few months, the Smurfs and Smurfettes watched as the pregnancy began to change Smurfette. Her stomach grew bigger and bigger by each passing month and that she was suffering from the morning smurfness. Hero knew it was time, so he went to Papa Smurf in order to get the potion to cure her morning smurfness. "Do you have the potion ready, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "Yes I do," Papa Smurf said. "Thank smurfness," Hero said, sighing with relief. "Here you are," Papa Smurf said, handing him the phial. "Thanks, Papa Smurf!" Hero said. Hero then headed home as fast as he could. "Smurfette!" he called. "I'm just smurfing some clothes for the baby, Hero," Smurfette answered back. "What is it?" "Papa Smurf has smurfed me the potion that will stop your morning smurfness altogether," Hero said. "How smurfy," Smurfette said. "Here!" Hero said, handing her the vial. Smurfette soon drank the liquid and felt like immediately bringing it back up. "That didn't taste very smurfy," Smurfette said. "Yeah! Wonder smurfed the same way after drinking it," Hero said. They soon heard Greedy ringing his bell. "Dinner time, Smurfs!" he shouted. "I'm hungry," Smurfette said. "Me too! Let's get smurfing," Hero said, as they made their way to the dining hall. ... It was during mealtime, Hero noticed that Smurfette had started to have the cravings for unusual food; it looked like it came straight from Farmer's garden. Smurfette was surprised at what she was eating. "Papa Smurf!" Hero said. "Smurfette's now smurfing the unusual cravings." "Yeah!" Papa Smurf answered. "It won't be long now!" After dinner was done, and the dishes were being cleaned. Hero noticed Smurfette was clutching her stomach. "I guess you can feel it kicking, Smurfette?" Hero asked. "I can! How do you know?" Smurfette groaned. "Wonder smurfed the same way," Hero said. Papa Smurf came out the kitchen after helping Mother Smurfette clean the dishes. "The baby kicking, Hero?" he asked. "Indeed it is! Papa Smurf" Hero said. "It won't be long now before the baby is born," Papa Smurf said. Hero immediately had a thought. "You know, I'm smurfing a strong case of deja vu here." ... As the months progressed, Smurfette found herself having trouble to walk. She also found that her dresses were getting too small for her to wear, so Hero asked Tailor to make a long pink robe for her along with asking Handy and his wife Misty to fix up the automatic wheelsmurfer Wonder had used in order to help her move around much easier. "Thanks to Handy and Misty, this automatic wheelsmurfer will make it so much easier for you smurf around the village, Smurfette," Hero said, presenting it to her. "Thanks, Hero," Smurfette answered, in a monotone voice. "What's wrong, Smurfette?" Hero asked. "You're not smurfing like your normal smurfy self." "I feel that you won't love me once this is over," she said, sadly. "What are you smurfing about?" Hero said. "I love you and always will." "Most of the time, you're never with me when I need you," Smurfette said, sadly. "Well, I am busy making sure you smurf everything you need before the birth, and also keeping our fellow Smurfs safe from any outside threats," Hero said. Smurfette soon started to tear up. "What's wrong, Smurfette?" Hero asked, worryingly. "Sometimes I wish I never agreed on smurfing a child," Smurfette cried. "Don't say that, Smurfette!" Hero said. "It will all be worth it in the end, when you have your little bundle of joy in your arms." Smurfette managed to pull a smile, "Thanks, Hero," she said. "Anything for my beautiful wife," Hero said, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. ... That night, Hero could hear Smurfette crying, yet again. He went to comfort her. "What's wrong, Smurfette?" he asked, sweetly. "Sometimes I feel trapped in my own body, Hero. I can't smurf the things I would normally smurf," Smurfette cried. "You're smurfing the best you can, Smurfette," Hero said. "I know taking care of both yourself and the baby has not been easy, but remember what I said, when the time comes, you and I will have a beautiful child to love, and you will feel joy for what you have achieved." "But I won't be the same Smurfette that you married!" Smurfette said. "You will always be the same Smurfette to me, because no matter what happens I will always love you no matter what," Hero said. "Do you really mean that?" Smurfette asked. "Of course," Hero said. "As I said on our wedding day, this smurf is grateful to you and I always will be, because no matter what smurfs, I will always love you no matter what smurfs!" They both looked into each others eyes and kissed. 'Smurf to 'Part 6 Category:A True Miracle chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles